1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to illuminating jewelry and more particularly, to an improved illuminating jewelry such as an earring, a necklace, a ring, a body ornament and the like, having a mercury battery, a mercury switch, and a light bulb, for illuminating the light bulb anytime the wearer moves.
2. Description of Related Art
Various types of illuminating jewelry such as earrings, necklaces, rings, body ornaments, and the like are known in the art. Generally, such conventional illuminating jewelries have batteries, a light bulb, an on/off switch, and a light emitting diode (LED), as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,383,503 to Montgomery, U.S. Pat. No. 3,689,758 to Power, U.S. Pat. No. 3,968,357 to Hamilton, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,237,525 to Deter. However, such conventional jewelries suffer from a number of problems such as, for example, they are either too big and bulky or if made sufficiently small and light weight, they are too short-lived to be commercially practical. Furthermore, with this conventional illuminating jewelry it is extremely difficult to provide the necessary switch member to turn off the illumination when the jewelry is not in use and it is insufficient as an ornament device to cyclically flash the jewelry.